Alternate world
by Prismlight97
Summary: An alternate universe where some things are the same and somethings are different one of the major differences is tai lung didn't turn evil. I suck at summaries and I do not own kung fu panda, if I did the sequels would already be out and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.
1. Savior

It was a quiet night at the valley of peace. However the same did not apply deep in the bamboo forest. There you will hear the screaming of Warriors, Jaguar warriors to be exact.

"Get him!" a voice from the darkness yelled, it was from a jaguar and behind him a few more jaguars. Their target, A young snow leopard and an even younger tiger.

 _'gotta run faster'_ the leopard thought. In his arms the tiger looked at him with her innocent scarlet eyes which made him more determined to get away from the jaguars.

"Tai," a little voice said then continued on asking," why are they chasing us?". Tai lung was hesitant to answer because the jaguars were chasing them because of the tiger, for some odd reason jaguars and tigers have been in war for years.

"They're chasing us because they're bad guys and want to hurt us tigress," Tai lung said for this way he would be keeping the truth from her but still not lie to her.

As they went deeper in the forest tail found a tree that was hollow and large enough for tigress to fit in. He put tigress in and thought _'this is the perfect time to take them down'._ he went back to tigress and had her do something.

"Alright tigress can you promise me something?" The cub in question nodded as tai lung continued,"promise me to keep your eyes close and cover your ears until I say it's okay alright" Tigress nodded then did as told as tai lung left to fight the bad guys.

"Ah the leopard boy," a Jaguar darker and larger than the others approached tai lung, "so tell me, where is the cub" tai lung hissed at his question then got into stance. "awww, kitty wanna pway" the jaguar taunted. "Yexing clan. attack!" with that a group of jaguars lunged at Tai Lung.

Sending a deep growl as a warning sign then lunged back. Tai Lung was surrounded as he threw kicks and punches left and right. One by one the jaguars fell to their knees and Tai Lung was growing more and more exhausted by the minute. The large dark jaguar waited until Tai Lung finished his guys off and when he was the jaguar pounced on him while holding a dagger, stabbing tai lung in the abdomen and thought about finishing him off but tai lung had other plans. Tai Lung turned around and used pressure points to temporally paralyze the jaguar, he put a paw on his new wound and hobbled to the tree where tigress was. Tapping her on her shoulder she looked up and then asked, "is it safe now?" he nodded and picked her back up but she noticed something wrong.

"Tai, you're hurt," her soft voice barely audible stated. as they went back to the valley which took a good 20 minutes tai lung felt weaker and weaker but he was determined to get tigress home. He collapsed in front of the palace and tigress went in front of his face in panic and yelled" Tai!"

"you be good now you hear?" Tai lung's breathing slowed as he looked at tigress with a weak smile,"and listen to father for me" his voice was trailing off scaring the young tigress.

"Tai? what are you talking about?, you'll be fine!" Tigress' voice was cracking as she began crying for she was scared of losing her brother.

Tai Lung looked at her and said his final words," Tigress, you are destined for greatness," He gasped for air and continued, " I love you... Little... sis," he laided his head down leaving the frightened Tigress alone.

She ran into the jade palace looking for Master Shifu. "Tigress, what are you doing here and where is Tai Lung?" his voice was stern but gentle on the young cub as he saw tears in her eyes.

"Father *cough cough* I'm so sorry..." Tigress was on her knees now crying more than ever she choked as she continued "I-I wasn't strong enough...". Shifu was confused on what she meant.

His voice lost it's sternness as he bent down to tigress and asked,"what do you mean my child?". She pointed to the door that got closed due to the wind and Shifu opened it to see a dead Tai Lung in front of it. Shifu rushed over to his son and checked for and signs of Tai being alive. When he didn't he went back to tigress.

Shifu took tigress to her bed and gave her a hug and she returned it and the two cried into the night until they fell asleep knowing that their beloved warrior, brother ,and son is gone forever.


	2. Memories

It had been a few days since Tai Lung's funeral and tigress fell into depression. She made her way back to the Ironwood Trees behind the jade palace and gave a strong punch. A loud boom echoed in the forest as tigress pulled her paw down from pain and she fanned her arm furiously.

"stupid tree," she mumbled giving it a kick which she instantly regretted,"ow!" she yelped in pain. She went to a low hanging branch and went to sit on it as she remembered moments with her brother.

 _It was late afternoon and a young tiger along with a young leopard at the training hall. Tigress gave a light chuff watching Tai Lung demolish the wooden warriors. It was the day Tai lung would know whether he is the dragon warrior or not. Tai lung gave a chuff satisfied with his work and went towards the young cub and brought her over to the wooden warriors._

 _"hit it," Tai said earning a shocked then excited tigress in front of him. Tigress turned around to look at her new 'opponent'. She had been using the adversary for the past weeks she had been in the jade palace and now she could use her skills with the wooden dummy. Giving a look of determination she hit it as hard as she could only to pull back and wince in pain. She heard a chuckle coming from Tai lung and instantly turned growling just a little bit._

 _"it's not funny Tai!" her voice going higher pitched than usual due to embarrassment. Tai went from a chuckle to a full laugh as tigress started laughing along with him. Their laughter died down as they continued practicing with the wooden dummy._

Tigress took a sip of water then returned to her room where another memory came to her mind

 _It was on the same day that Tigress learned how to properly attack the wooden dummies that tai lung found out he wasn't the dragon warrior. anger took over his mind as he stormed back into his room. Little tigress went ahead and knocked on his door._

 _"It's open", Tai Lung yelled filled with anger but tigress could also hear disappointed. She opened the door to see Tai Lung sitting on his bed who instantly smiled seeing his little sister._

 _"did you get the dragon scroll?", Tigress asked which Tai respond was to turn away._

 _"no", Tai looked at his paws that had multiple scars on them._

 _"no?", Tigress was now confused," but I thought you were the strongest warrior, you know all of the 1000 scrolls of kung fu!"_

 _"well apparently I wasn't good enough for it," Tai Lung said his voice filled with sadness. Tigress looked at her striped tail then thought back to anything that would help her brother._

 _"well it doesn't matter." tigress said with confidence, which caused Tai Lung confused. "it's just a title." she said._

 _"What do you mean it's just a title!" Tai lung yelled then continued," I've been working my whole life for that scroll just so Dad would be proud of me and that 'title' meant that I was worthy of protecting the valley!"_

 _Tigress said something that shocked Tai."Aren't you already the hero of the valley. think about it Tai. when there's danger who goes down there to save the villager from bandits, who goes down there and gets what was rightfully the villagers, who is the person I looked up to ever since I got here thinking he was the hero that EVERYBODY needed." Tigress' voice was firmer than Tai had ever heard._

 _"Titles don't make you who you are Tai. it was like the time when I was still an orphan, people said I was a monster! But look where I am now, spending time with some of the best kung fu masters there ever was in the history of kung fu learning how to be a master like them!" Tigress yelled._

 _Silence took over for quite some time now Tai lung looked at his sister, her face full of confidence, determination and maybe a bit of anger. Tai lLung had forgotten about his anger about not getting the dragon scroll and took tigress's words in his mind. He reached out and hugged her softly whispering "thank you," tigress returned the hug and whispered back,"no problem."_

The nest morning tigress woke up seeing her father at her door. She waited for the gong then leapt outside her door saying ,"good morning master"

Which again brought another memory of her and tai lung. Their first meeting.

 _Tigress walked beside shifu earning weird glance from the villagers around. they stopped in front of the palace stairs._

 _"are we climbing that shifu," tigress asked looking at the palace on top. Master shifu simply nodded then proceeded to climb. once they made it to the top tigress was exhausted and fell down earning a chuckle from Shifu._

 _"come tigress, there is someone I would like you to meet," Shifu said walking towards the training hall where they were met with a tai lung dodging the pit of fire course. Shifu turned the fire off to prevent tai lung from burning himself. Tigress sat there watching in amazement and gave a loud chuff to the leopard._

 _"Tai Lung!", Shifu yelled causing tai to fall down and hit his head on a hot tube. He quickly got up and ran over to his father._

 _"yes father?" tai lung stood tall slightly scaring tigress."uh... Father, who is the tiger.",He asked._

 _"this is your new sister tigress. you will be here and teach her the ways of kung fu," shifu said while gesturing to gave another chuff as a way to say hi and Tai Lung chuffed back then relised what his father just said._

 _"you mean I get to have a student to teach and she's my little sister!", Tai ling said in shock getting a nod from his father and yelled out"YES!"_

 _Tigress looked at her new master then knew that her time in the jade palace will be the best time ever._

Tigress looked at the practice sword Tai Lung had given her on what he believed was her birthday and cried even more because while she had old memories of Tai, she couldn't make new ones with him.


	3. Life

It had been a few years since Tigress has been in the jade palace and since that night when Tai Lung had died. Master Shifu has recovered from the experience knowing he needs to work on the nest generation of kung fu,Tigress. Tigress has held on to that memory and trained harder and harder day by day. When she learned all the basic stances she was allowed to find a style she could do until she could learn her own unique style. She had picked the saber tooth style which were harder than the other feline styles.

"alright Tigress, have you picked a style yet," shifu asked wondering if she has decided. Tigress held out a scroll that had a saber tooth fighting another saber tooth. "Are you sure, that style is very hard to lear-"

"I won't pick anything else, Master," her voice has changed over two years, no longer did it have the curiosity as a cub but rather a monotonous tone she had been working on for the last 2 years. Master Shifu sighed knowing he can't make her change her mind and lead her to the training hall teaching her the first few move and what the style focuses on.

6 years later tigress is now 14 and had learned the entire style and had now started working on her own style which was still too rough. Tigress went to the iron wood trees like she had done 8 years ago, meanwhile shifu was in the moon pool thinking what he could do for the teenager.

"oh tigress..." he sighed," You used to be filled with so much hope, so much..." he hesitated on the next words,"love in you,". Shifu looked into his reflection some more thinking with an old turtle meditating on his staff until.

"Master Shifu! Master Oogway!" an old mongrel burst through the door panting then falling down due to exhaustion.

"Master Mongrel!" Shifu yelled in panic for Mongrel was an old friend of his. Picking his head up.

"He's coming... A giant of a warrior!" Master mongrel lifted the rest of his body up," he calls himself, Boar, he's unstoppable, he's invincible," Master mongrel stopped to take a breath then continued," he's defeating the masters one by one, Shifu... only you could stop him."

"I will take care of him as soon as possible but for now you must get some rest." shifu said picking up his friend and leading him to a room to rest.

Once Shifu returned master Oogway sat with a teapot along with multiple cups with him along with a piece of paper.

"Shifu we must attend to the more important matter now," Oogway said with the same gentleness as always.

"Master I know, the boar will be taken care of as fa-" Shifu was cut off by Oogway chuckling. Shifu looked at his master Confused on why he was chuckling.

"That wasn't what I meant old friend," oogway picked up the piece of paper next to him showing it was a menu for 's noodle hut. "Food, Let's go down to the valley with tigress, it has been a while hasn't it."

"but master? what about the boar?" Shifu questioned. Oogway smiled.

"Shifu, you must relax. before the battle of the body comes the battle of the mind," Oogway stated leaving shifu silent.

After a few seconds of silence Shifu simply said with a smile,"I'll go get Tigress, and master you are correct, it has indeed been a while." shifu bowed and left to go get tigress.

 _meanwhile down at the village~_

"So we're here, what do you guys want to do?" A young green snake about the age of 16 asked. She was accompanied with a 15 year old golden langur ,a 16 year old red crested crane,and a 18 year old praying mantis.

"don't know viper," the crane said looking around for anything interesting to do.

"How about some noodles, there's one across the street right now," the mantis said.

"It's always food first with you isn't it Mantis," monkey the golden langur said while chuckling, the other soon follow.

"you know mantis, that's not a bad idea, we haven't had lunch yet so it's perfect." Crane said starting to walk towards the noodle hut where they saw the place mostly empty save for a few bunnies, a pig, the actual cooks and the 3 masters of the jade palace.

"well," viper started," are we gonna order or just stand here?" Slithering towards the ordering station.

"Let's see here..." viper said the others behind her looking at the menu. they gave their orders to and took a table close to the 3 masters. as they sat eating their soup they heard quiet conversation from the bunnies. They didn't bother about it much until they heard tigress speak.

"Master, who is this boar they talk about?" Tigress asked master shifu.

"someone I must stop before he reaches the valley tigress," Master shifu asked not knowing what was gonna happen.

" Some one you must stop master?" tigress questioned then continued," Master let me take over the mission please!"

"I will not let you face off against an enemy of that strength, you are not ready," Shifu's voice was stern making sure she understood the message that she was not gonna take over his mission.

"But master, this is what I trained for!" tigress yelled getting everyone in the shop's attention.

"No I will not allow you to fight someone that size until you have mastered or even found your own style!" Shifu yelled back causing tigress to stay silent.

"think we should help them?" viper asked but she was going to anyway.

"I don't think that's a good idea viper." Crane said before realizing that viper was already gone,"Viper!" crane yelled with a hint of agitation.

"Uh sir is there anything I can do for you two," Viper asked the master.

"no, we are quite fine citizen. we just have a bit of a trusting issue here." Tigress said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You are the one who has a trusting issue in not trusting me when I say you are not ready to face an opponent on your own!" Shifu yelled. By then Monkey, Mantis, and Crane had made it to where viper was.

"Uh sir, we can help her out, we had a bit of fighting experiences before," Crane stated.

"Yeah we have, Mantis has fought crocodile bandit's before, I used to be a bad guy who would steal your pants sneakily, Viper has used her ribbon dancing against a gorilla warrior before, and crane cleans and accidentally went to the test exam site and passed while trying to clean the area," monkey stated and the others nodde their head.

"This is not your battle nor is it tigress! That is final!" Shifu said and continued eating his noodles. Tigress bowed to the 4 who tried to help her out went back to eating her noodle and soon everyone was back to eating their food.

Later that evening

The group of friends had settled on grounds that were close to the great forest where tigress had sneaked out to wait for the boar. Tigress had many thoughts in her mind causing her to be distracted. The boar had shown up and tigress got beaten up and the others helped her. when she managed to open her yes again she saw the friends fighting and one thing caused her to go full on aggressive mode and had hit the boar over and over until she went to the others to deliver the final blow.

"Our work hear is done," tigress said turning around to head to the palace while the others were smiling wider than their to them a panda had been watching and Master Shifu along with master Oogway had been watching from the top of the palace where Oogway smiled knowingly and Shifu being furious and Proud at what tigress had accomplished along with the other teens. When the friends made it to the top shifu had been waiting for them.

"You four," Shifu pointed to Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey," you have fought with courage and honor so I insist you stay in the palace for as long as you like. feel free to explore the palace I must speak to tigress alone" with that shifu left with tigress following.

"Tigress, you disobeyed me and went to fight that boar when I told you not to." shifu said sternly,"and yet i am so proud of you, you have shown me that you can handle on your own and with others, you have grown so much and you have found the first steps on your path to your own style, training begins in 2 days but for now, rest," Shifu said then started walking away.

"thank you master, and uh May I ask the others if they want to be part of the jade palace warriors?" Tigress looked at him and something in her eye couldn't make shifu say no. it was hope, after 8 years tigress had hope again and shifu smiled then nodded and tigress was gone.

 _In the palace hall of warriors._

"Hey guys," tigress ran after them,"I was wondering if you would like to be a warrior of the jade palace?" They looked at her as if she was joking but htey knew she wasn't so they all said yes.

4 years later

Tigress was now 18 and she had a new title, Master Tigress Master of tiger style. turns out learning your style is easier than learning a different also has a new goal other than kung fu. Keep the valley safe.

* * *

 **okay so I'm gonna say this is not one of my best work but it was way moe detailed on my first graph until my computer crashed on me so I had to rewrite it all over. sorry for the wait.**


	4. His Daughter

We have entered one perspective now, it's time we go to the other, Master Shifu.

That one night when everything change might have been the biggest event in his life besides from finding Tai Lung and Tigress. He had treated them as if they were his own, so you can only imagine how crushed he was to find out his son was dead. That didn't stop him from treating tigress like a daughter. Shifu knew that if he had started treating her harshly she would grow to be even harsher than she is now. So he continued to encourage her, saying she was great, making sure she knows how proud he is of her.

He was very proud of her, his daughter master of the saber tooth and her own style. Being able to defeat enemies on her own along with the help of her team. His daughter who had mastered half of the thousand scrolls since studying it since mastering the saber tooth style. His daughter who had grown into an amazing young lady who downgrades herself because she doesn't feel like it. The lady he doubted 4 years ago for a big reason.

They had went down to the village to get some noodles like master Oogway said. The few people in their had been talking about the boar and how it's coming to destroy all the masters. master shifu had stayed quiet in hope that tigress will not hear so she will stay in the jade palace and stay safe.

"Master, who is this boar they talk about?" Tigress asked master shifu.

"someone I must stop before he reaches the valley tigress," Master shifu asked not knowing how she will react.

" Some one you must stop master?" tigress questioned then continued," Master let me take over the mission please!"

"I will not let you face off against an enemy of that strength, you are not ready," Shifu's voice was stern making sure she understood the message because he had alreadt lost a child, he will not lose another.

"But master, this is what I trained for!" tigress yelled.

"No I will not allow you to fight someone that size until you have mastered or even found your own style!" Shifu yelled back causing tigress to stay silent. He hoped it the would stop the conversation.

"Uh sir is there anything I can do for you two," Viper asked the master.

"no, we are quite fine citizen. we just have a bit of a trusting issue here." Tigress said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You are the one who has a trusting issue in not trusting me when I say you are not ready to face an opponent on your own!" Shifu yelled. By then Monkey, Mantis, and Crane had made it to where viper was.

"Uh sir, we can help her out, we had a bit of fighting experiences before," Crane stated.

"Yeah we have, Mantis has fought crocodile bandit's before, I used to be a bad guy who would steal your pants sneakily, Viper has used her ribbon dancing against a gorilla warrior before, and crane cleans and accidentally went to the test exam site and passed while trying to clean the area," monkey stated and the others nodded their head.

"This is not your battle nor is it tigress! That is final!" Shifu said and continued eating his noodles. Tigress bowed to the 4 who tried to help her out went back to eating her noodle and soon everyone was back to eating their food. That was final and he would take care of the boar early in the morning with her being safe. or so he thought.

Early in the morning Shifu went to check on tigress in her room only to find it empty. he hurried outside where he saw Master Oogway staring down at an empty field between the valley and the great forest.

If he was scared just by the idea of tigress fighting the boar, imagine his horror when he saw tigress face to face with the boar. Not only that he saw her, his daughter get beaten up.

"No!" Shifu yelled and started to run towards the clearing only to be stopped by Oogway causing Shifu to be even more panicked. As he watched in fury for she had disobeyed her he also grew more proud of her being able to lead 4 teenagers and defeating the boar.

After that Shifu had never doubted her again except for one small thing, the scars on her memories may never be healed, his daughter was being effected because of the jaguar. The only thing he could do was hope that her teammates will be able to bring some emotion back to her, and so he watched her train everyday with a proud smile that she never noticed.

His daughter didn't think he was proud even though he was proud since the day in the orphanage she manage to control her strength to the day she defeated the boar.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short.**


End file.
